This invention relates to roller skates and more particularly to a new and improved roller skate wheel and mounting assembly.
Roller skating has become an increasingly popular sport and recreational activity and in addition to simply skating around a roller-skating rink, people engage in dancing, racing, performing, and other activities on skates. It is common, especially in the larger cities, to see people roller-skating through the streets and parks.
With this increase of skating activity, skating equipment has become somewhat specialized for the various activities. For example, a different type of skate wheel is utilized for dancing or performing as compared to speed-racing. Also, the material comprising the skating surface affects the type of skate wheel utilized, e.g., one type of wheel is more suitable for skating on concrete than on wood. Accordingly, it is desirable for a skater to be able to change skating wheels depending upon the skating activity and the skating surface.
In prior roller skate wheels, the anti-friction bearing units are mounted within the wheel so that the wheel and bearing units must be removed from the skates in order to change skate wheels. Typically, the wheel and bearings are connected together as a single unit, thereby necessitating a set of bearings for each wheel. Such a wheel and bearing assembly is usually fixed to the axle by a threaded fastener and therefore requires a wrench to change skate wheels.